Apophis's Silent Rage
by SLITH
Summary: SG1 is on a planet, Apophis's Hive ship comes down. SG1 decides that they don't get chances for surprise attacks often on him. Only things go terribly wrong. Will both Teal'c and Carter survive? R


Watching the determined eyes, looking deep into Teal'c eyes, Teal'c couldn't help but worry for his friend as it was his decision that got them into this mess. Beaded sweat on his forehead, vest having been removed, on his knees with a staff weapon aimed at his back. The questioning eyes of Apophis looking into his for weakness, Teal'c is sitting rooted to the floor; never flinching.

"Well Teal'c… it has been a long time. Too long, and for being the traitor that you are I shall make you suffer" Apophis stated, he looked up at the one behind Carter, holding a staff weapon to her back. "Jaffa Cree!"

Strong hands grabbed Carter by her shoulder's and lifted her, Teal'c watched as the solider moved her to stand facing the wall to Teal'c right and Apophis's left. Apophis motioned to the one still behind her to take another weapon, used for torturing, and aim it at Carter.

Looking back at Teal'c, Apophis nodded and the new weapon was then pressed into Carter's back. Making light shine past her eyes and come out of her mouth.

Cringing, falling to her knees and holding her arms to herself, Carter felt overcome with pain.

"Stop this!" Teal'c demanded as he watched Carter fall over, to now lay on the floor with her back to Apophis and facing Teal'c.

"You see that she is in pain, and can do nothing. I shall not stop, as you and her have both done a great deal of damage to my fleet and followers in the past. It is time for you to suffer and it starts with you being unable to do anything while your friend continues to feel unbearable pain" Apophis said it all as though they were facts out of a book.

"Stop this now!" Teal'c shouted as he then tried to get up but the one behind him shoved the top of the staff weapon onto his shoulder. Making Teal'c go back down, Apophis then waved his right hand and the weapon was finally pulled away from Carter.

Teal'c watched his friend go limp, laying on the floor and then looked at Apophis who is looking at Teal'c in the eye.

"Take them to their cell" Apophis instructed and another Jaffa warrior came over to Carter, the one who'd been holding the weapon to her taking an arm while the one behind Teal'c lifted the staff weapon to allow Teal'c to stand up. Leading the way to the holding cells, walking down one hallway, then another, down a flight of stairs, around another corner and finally to turn to a door for it to automatically open.

Stepping inside of the room with large cells for prisoners, Teal'c and Carter got moved up to the second one in, Teal'c walked in wishing he could attack and get free. Turning around he sets his eyes on Major Carter, her eyes closed still, being held up by her arms by the 2 Jaffa warriors. The two with one fluid motion throw her limp body in and Teal'c catches her for the gate to then be slammed shut.

Quickly Teal'c crouches down and turn's Carter over onto her back so he can properly look her over, placing his index and middle fingers from his left hand onto her neck. He closes his eyes in relief at feeling a pulse, a weak one but still at least there is one.

Moving his arms under her limp body he lifts her up off of the floor and gets up to move to the back of the cell where there's a solid wall. Slowly setting her legs down onto the floor, he slowly sits down on the cool floor and sets her down to be propped up against him. Feeling responsible for getting them both caught and worse yet, getting Carter to be tortured by Apophis.

* * *

Groaning with eyes still closed, Carter slowly opens her eyes, vision a little blurry but she can see Teal'c smiling from above her. "How are you feeling Major Carter?" Teal'c asks and Carter thinks for a moment and looks ahead at the bars surrounding the room their in. Looking up at Teal'c, "not bad… limbs feel sore, I'm sure if I try to move I'll discover more aches" Carter answered as she looks around some more, vision getting better slowly.

"I am sorry for getting us into this situation Major Carter" Teal'c apologized and opened his mouth to add on but then Carter rose up her left hand for him to pause.

"If we get out of this… you can make it up to me on Earth, for now we need a game plan" Carter said and Teal'c rose his head. "Indeed, we are on our own as Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson will not have been able to follow this Hive Ship" Teal'c added and Carter attempted to sit up a bit more only to wince.

"You should continue to rest, Major Carter, you'll need your strength" Teal'c advised as she continued to try and even stand up but went back down to her position she woke up in.

"You're right on that… but in this case, I doubt that Apophis will even give us a chance before the next round of torture… I need to get a signal out" Carter said and looked up at Teal'c who raised his right brow.

"You wish to send a message to the SGC or the Asgard?" Teal'c asked and Carter nodded, "yeah… I mean if we learn of our whereabouts in space we could ask for help," Carter offered and Teal'c nodded.

"It is worth a try, I'll try and take out the guards that come to take us back to Apophis and we shall go from there" Teal'c said and Carter sighed as the door to their room opened for three guards to come.

Carter got up slowly with Teal'c's help; the guard closest opened the gate. Just as the two were about to step towards them the other two guards pull up Zat guns and shoot each of them once.

* * *

Waking up on their knees before Apophis, Carter and Teal'c couldn't help but think they'd just lost their chance of getting any help. Teal'c on Carter's left side this time, Apophis with his dark straight face looking down at them.

"What role is it that you play in your team?" Apophis asked Carter, taking both Teal'c and her off guard for him to ask such a question.

"I make everyone laugh" Carter lied, no intentions of telling the truth. Apophis tilted his head to the side and waved his right hand, this time the Jaffa guard pressed the weapon to Teal'c's back and his eyes and mouth lit up.

"Tell me the truth and it will stop" Apophis stated, Carter watched Teal'c stay on his knees, back arched with a staff weapon pointed at her back.

Looking at Apophis, "I am the leader!" Carter lied again, only this time with defiance in the hopes that he'll buy it. Apophis took a step towards her, "you mean to tell me, I have a valuable Tau'ri before me? That they consider you special?" Apophis asked, curiosity in his tone and in his eyes.

"Yes!" Carter answered and Apophis held up his hand and the weapon moved away from Teal'c.

In the corner of Carter's eye she can tell that Teal'c is fighting to stay alert with what is happening in the room.

"Now that I have your full attention, what is the current home for the Tok'ra?" Apophis asked and Carter sat silent, Apophis waved his hand and the weapon was pressed into Teal'c's back once again. "You continue to harm your friend" it wasn't a question, Apophis wants to get to them both, trying to make one feel guilty while the other is being tortured.

"I don't know of where they are" Carter answered and the corner of Apophis's lip turned up, "you lie… until I get the answer-"

"They are always moving around! They don't tell us of every planet they go to!" Carter cut him off and his face went suddenly upset, "hello? Do you tell the other False Gods of where you go every time you move to another place?" Carter pressed and Apophis held up his hand for the torture to finally cease.

Teal'c fell onto his stomach, just barely conscious. "Take them to their cell" and Carter was then lifted to stand up while at the same time the two Jaffa guards lifted Teal'c.

Knowing that even if she attempted to overtake the guards she knew that Teal'c wouldn't be able to help out and that she'd be stunned down in no time. Carter stepped into the cell first and Teal'c stumbled in after, Carter quickly moved his right arm across her shoulders and helped move him to the back to lie down on the cool floor with their backs to the wall.

"You did well in there Major Carter" Teal'c finally said after a few minutes of silence and Carter set her head onto the wall and closed her eyes. "Hearing what he doesn't want to hear and then being given an example of what he and the others do helps" she said for Teal'c to look at her.

"Apophis will go onto another form of torture, I know he always like to keep things interesting. He fears that if he uses one technique too much that the receiver will eventually grow used to it" Teal'c informed and Carter opened her eyes to look at Teal'c.

"In that case I think that for the next round, whoever is answering the questions should tell him what he wants to hear or what he cannot bear. Depending on which one of us is hurt and being taken back here… we should try for an escape, take out the guards once we get here and throw them into here" Carter said and they both looked at the gate.

* * *

Three Jaffa soldiers then came through the door several minutes later, getting to their feet the soldiers came to their gate a little quickly. "Please listen carefully… I am a Tok'ra and it has taken me until now to be able to reach you. These other two are Jaffa who believe you and Bra'tac, Teal'c" the one at the front said as he opened the gate.

"I take it you have a plan" Carter said as she and Teal'c stepped out, and the Tok'ra nodded.

"We cannot have you escape just yet. If we try to spring you and ourselves Apophis will notice that we are taking too long and spot the ship we'll be taking and we'll be blown up. Once Apophis is done with his 3rd round of questioning, and tells us to bring you back to your cell, that is when we shall go as no one will come to retrieve you for a while" the Tok'ra man said as they came up to the door.

Once through the door, guns aimed at their backs, on their way back to where Apophis is.

Upon entering the room they found Apophis with his back to them and looking out his window, "bring the woman… Teal'c on his knees where he is" Apophis instructed and the Jaffa soldier behind Carter moved her to stand a few feet away from Teal'c but not very close to Apophis either. Both the Tok'ra and the other Jaffa soldier standing behind Teal'c.

Apophis reached his right hand out and picked up something and pulled it to hold it close to him before turning around to reveal a 10-inch long dagger. The side facing outward having the design of flames, the other side facing the user has a straight long blade.

"Something crossed my mind shortly after you were escorted to your cell the last time" Apophis said while holding the dagger delicately in his hand.

With one swift movement, Apophis turned to Carter and thrust the dagger between her chest and stomach. Eyes widening, a short gasp, mouth agape, a rush of pain spreading from the stab wound and spreading all over. Teal'c immediately burst to his feet but the Tok'ra and Jaffa soldier quickly grabbed his arms and are holding him back. "NO! Let me go! Major Carter!" Teal'c shouted, his heart rate picked up.

Apophis turned to look at Teal'c, happy to see him so enraged by what he'd just done. He then pulled the dagger out and Teal'c began to feel his heart hammer into his chest, watching Carter's black shirt begin to get soaked and shine from the blood. "Now the Tau'ri has lost a valuable human," Apophis said as he turned away and the Jaffa behind Carter quickly grabbed her just as her legs gave out.

"You shall pay for this Apophis!" Teal'c stated, his eyes going back to Carter to see her face has gotten pale. Yanking and pulling with his arms to try and get free.

"Take them to their cell" Apophis said, a smirk on his face at knowing he got Teal'c and that he has now hurt his biggest enemy.

The Jaffa holding Carter left the room first, Teal'c's eyes never leaving and watching her hanging legs as the man walks down the hallway. Once out of the room and no guards around, the Jaffa turned around while the Tok'ra and other Jaffa let go of Teal'c.

"We must leave now, before we are caught" the Tok'ra said as Teal'c took Carter from the Jaffa and is now cradling her in his arms.

"I must take her to the sarc-" Teal'c began to say but the other three shook their heads.

"The security will be too much, if you want to escape then we must do it now. We have already put your vests into a ship, if there is medical supplies in the vests you must use that until we reach your home planet," the taller of the Jaffa soldiers said.

Looking down at Carter to see sweat on her face and eye lids fluttering, "you must stay strong Major Carter, please hold on" Teal'c nearly begged as they hurried down the hallway.

The group took a ring transporter to get to the floor needed faster, being sure not to be seen by the patrolling guards. Only taking a matter of minutes to get to the hanger bay where all of the ships are docked, taking position at the door on either side to not be seen by anyone inside.

The shorter Jaffa soldier took a grenade and rolled it down the ramp and they all waited for the sound to look in and see all guards in there had collapsed. "Quickly, we set up the 3rd one down on the left" the taller Jaffa said, Teal'c hurried into the ship as soon as the back door was opened and set Carter down onto the seats along one wall.

"Here are the vests," the Tok'ra said as he handed them over to Teal'c and the Jaffa soldiers took up seats for pilot and co-pilot immediately. Closing the back door and starting the ship up.

Teal'c quickly went for the gauze and began to put pressure onto the wound, "Major Carter you must stay awake, we will be back at the SGC before you know it" Teal'c assured, sitting on his knees while feeling the ship lift off of its dock and turn towards the exit.

The pain slightly subsiding for numbness, Carter swallowed and opened her eyes for Teal'c to use his free hand in take hold of her left hand. The doors opening to the hanger bay and the Jaffa soldiers not wasting any time in getting out.

Crouching down between Teal'c and Carter, the Tok'ra looked at her. "I am Zander, I will communicate with Jacob Carter in a few minutes, how are you feeling Samantha Carter?" he asked as he pulled his helmet thing off to reveal black hair combed back and now flat on the top of his head.

"Tired… weak… and cold" Carter said through a strained voice, Teal'c immediately took off his jacket and put it over her and replaced his hand with the gauze over the wound.

"Be strong Major Carter, I will not leave your side" Teal'c promised as Zander then stood up and went over to the pilot and co-pilot.

"We are near a Stargate, there is a planet not to far away that we can use. Do you have a GDO?" Zander asked and Teal'c didn't take his eyes off of Carter, her eyes on the ceiling and left hand in his left hand.

"We do not, they were taken away from us when our vests were taken away" Teal'c explained and Zander went into his little sack that he brought onto the ship and pulled out a ball communication device.

Carter swallowed again to taste copper in her mouth, turning to look at the worried eyes of Teal'c, "I've…" swallowing again to clear throat, "I've got… internal… bleeding" Carter told him. Feeling the more she talks the more difficult it is to get the words out.

Leaning up Teal'c can now see the blood coming onto her lips, he tightens his grip on her hand a little bit, "you are a strong and brilliant woman, stay with me Major Samantha Carter" Teal'c said and the Tok'ra turned to the two of them.

"I have heard a lot about you from your father, and he is currently sending word to the SGC to allow us to come through from the gate we will be using. They will know to have a medical team ready for you" Zander told them as buttons and switches could be heard in the cockpit. "Beginning descent."

Teal'c watched as Carter's eyes started to roll back, he squeezed her hand and gave it a small shake, "Major Carter, please stay with me, we are nearly at the Stargate. Open your eyes" Teal'c requested and through much effort Carter's eyes began to close and he can feel her hand going limp in his.

"Apophis sent two ships after us, they know where we are… I am landing us in front of the Stargate" the pilot said and everyone could then feel the ship begin to shake. "Hang on, I'm trying to get us there faster… Zander you must dial for Earth once you get outside."

Teal'c got to his feet and leaned over Carter, placing his right hand with blood on it onto the left side of her face. "Major Carter, you must open your eyes, stay awake! Focus on staying awake, please, open your eyes!" Teal'c pleaded though kept his voice strong, not wanting any sign of weakness to show.

Finally he felt her hand squeeze his, and watched her eyes flutter open while feeling the ship land and Zander open the back door and roll under it and take off for his task. Teal'c scooped Carter up in his arms, "keep your eyes on mine Major Carter, concentrate on staying awake" he instructed and slowly her eyes went from being up to coming down. Finally her eyes came onto his as he stepped out of the ship and can hear the ships gaining on them.

The two Jaffa soldiers followed after Teal'c and the gate opened, standing there for a moment, "how can we be sure that the Iris is open?" Zander asked knowing fully well what will happen if it is closed.

"We cannot" Teal'c said, keeping his attention on Carter and watching her have difficulty with staying alert and keep her eyes on his.

The taller Jaffa soldier looked up "lets go! Before they get us!" he stated and just as they could hear the guns firing the four of them went into the Stargate to walk down the ramp and be in the departure room. Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill are standing with General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser and a medical unit.

Not wasting any time Teal'c hurried down the ramp and watched as Carter's eyes closed as he set her down onto the stretcher. Hearing the gate shut down as he did so.

"What happened?" General Hammond asked as the medical unit rushed Carter into the Infirmary.

"Let's discuss that in the de-briefing room" O'Neill suggested while motioning with both hands to the door that they always walk through to come into the room they are in now. General Hammond looked at their new arrivals.

"Thank you for helping the rest of SG1 get back here, my people will contact Master Bra'tac and then you'll be able to meet up with him" General Hammond explained to the two Jaffa soldiers and then turned to Zander. "Jacob Carter gave me the co-ordinates to where the Tok'ra are now, once the two Jaffa Soldiers are sent to Bra'tac. You will be sent to be with the Tok'ra."

While Daniel, O'Neill and Teal'c went into the de-briefing room, General Hammond waited with the Tok'ra and the soldiers and watched them go through the Stargate before finally entering the de-briefing room.

General Hammond taking a seat at the end of the table, Daniel to his left and Jack next to him, both are sitting back in their chairs. Across from Jack is where Teal'c is sitting, sitting up straight with his right hand wrapped around his left resting on the table. Hammond leant back in his chair and turned his chair into Teal'c's direction.

"What happened on the mission Teal'c?" General Hammond asked and Teal'c could feel his mind going back to how it happened that he and Carter became captured. His eyes going to the table top as it began to play in his eyes.

"_How are you both doing in there?" Colonel O'Neill's voice sounded over the communicator, Teal'c looking down the hall, leaning into the doorframe._

"_Nearly done, sir," Major Carter said into her walkie-talkie, attaching a cord to a machine that is sitting in front of the power crystals for the engine of Apophis's Hive Ship._

_The lights then lit up and Carter blinked, "oh no…" she breathed and Teal'c looked over his shoulder at her, "what is wrong Major Carter?" he asked and then his eyes went up to seeing the lights._

"_Get off of the Hive Ship, it is starting to take flight" O'Neill said, he and Daniel are on the ground. Daniel moved a bunch of the people to a safe place while Jack provided cover fire and sent Carter and Teal'c into the Hive Ship in wanting to stop Apophis from escaping._

"_Yes sir" Carter responded into the walkie-talkie as she got to her feet. Teal'c looked down both sides of the hallway._

_Going down the hallway, Teal'c used his staff weapon to take down three more Jaffa soldiers and Carter shot down two others while on their way to the room with rings. Once at the room Teal'c stopped and in the corner of his eye noticed someone in the distance run off away from them. "Can it be?"_

_Carter looked at him, "what is it Teal'c?" she asked and he turned to her, "I have something I need to do" he said and Carter looked at her watch._

_Once looking back up she noticed Teal'c has already taken off down the hallway, "Teal'c! Wait! We have a limited amount of time to actually use the rings and then I have to set off the bomb!" Carter shouted but not very loudly. Looking around the doorframe of the room they need to go into she hurried off after Teal'c._

_Going around another corner, staff weapon raised he finally came face to face with the Jaffa he had been chasing. "Teal'c…what a pleasant surprise. I had been wondering when we would finally finish off our little dual from years ago," the Jaffa soldier said, wearing the special serpent head but the mask down._

"_Teal'c! Where are-" Teal'c heard Carter get cut off and then heard gun fire, knowing that if he turns his back on his opponent that he'll shoot him in the back. Three seconds ticked by and finally they both moved and fired their staff weapon, Teal'c's opponent just missed his left arm but Teal'c got him in the upper chest._

_Carter pulled the trigger again when she had three more Jaffa soldiers come through a door to her right, to then hear four staff weapons open. "Drop your weapon!" the one demanded and Carter complied, "on your knees" another one instructed._

_Teal'c ran around the corner and stopped abruptly at seeing Carter on her knee's and P90 taken away, seeing four soldiers with two more to join in Teal'c held his staff weapon out. The Jaffa closest walked over and grabbed his weapon. "Go and take care of what they did in the engine room you three, we shall take them to Lord Apophis" and with that the three the soldier spoke to went off to do their task._

Looking over at Jack and then General Hammond, "I am sorry" Teal'c apologized and General Hammond leaned forward while folding his fingers together on the table. Teal'c can tell that Hammond is going over everything he has just been told; his eyes went over to O'Neill who has his hands folded up on his lap.

"What happened after you got captured?" O'Neill asked and Teal'c did not hesitate.

"Apophis wanted to me to suffer by watching Major Carter be in pain, her eyes and mouth lit up. It took a little while until he finally stopped and she became unconscious and then we were taken to a cell. When we were retrieved I then received the same treatment as Major Carter had only she was asked questions.

"I believe she was asked what she is on our team and beyond that I do not remember, we were taken to our cell again. On the 3rd round the Tok'ra and two Jaffa told us who they were and told us their plan, however when we met with Apophis again he wasted no time. Commenting on something about how he wanted the Tau'ri to lose a valuable human and he then stabbed Major Carter… he sent us away and that was when we escaped" Teal'c finished and Jack looked around the table.

Daniel sat up straight finally, looking at Teal'c, "well you brought Sam back, you both endured a lot" Daniel commented and General Hammond then pushed himself away from the table. Looking at Teal'c.

"Lets go and see how Major Carter is doing in the infirmary" General Hammond said and with that they all got up and headed for the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary, the four of them noticed right away that the task in mending and saving Carter isn't done. Dr Fraiser has a mask over her nose and mouth, bottom of Carter's shirt has been cut up to give them full access, "okay, we've stopped the internal bleeding…" Dr. Fraiser said and she looked up for a glimpse at the group in the room now.

Janet looked to one of the nurses and the nurse quickly moved around to come up to them, "once Major Carter has been taken care of she'll call you in. Right now we need to finish mending and do the stitches," the nurse said.

Hammond nodded, "thank you, we will be in the cafeteria," he informed and the nurse smiled before returning to Dr. Fraiser's side. Turning to the rest of SG1, "Teal'c why don't you get changed and meet us there" he suggested and with that Teal'c went off to the locker room and got into a clean set of clothes.

In the cafeteria O'Neill grabbed his favorite flavor of Jell-o, Daniel and General Hammond took some Shepard's Pie, once Teal'c entered he spotted Jack sitting with Daniel to his left and Hammond across from Daniel. Hammond looked over at Teal'c, "you should grab something to eat Teal'c," he said as Teal'c approached the table.

"I am not hungry General Hammond" Teal'c answered, his mind still on the fact that it was he who got himself and Carter captured for her to be in the state she is currently in. The whole idea putting him off from any thought of hunger.

"Come on Teal'c, you and Carter were gone for eight hours" O'Neill reasoned and Teal'c put his hands behind his back, he opened his mouth to protest again when Daniel rose his fork up.

"You should get some of this Shepard's Pie, Teal'c" Daniel pushed on and Teal'c sighed before going over to the counter and getting himself a plate with Shepard's Pie on it and took the seat next to Hammond and in front of O'Neill.

After a few minutes of silence and eating O'Neill looked across the table at Teal'c, "Carter will make a full recovery Teal'c, she is a tough woman," he said, knowing fully that Teal'c is blaming himself. They all know that Carter is strong, and brilliant and that their team wouldn't be the same without her.

"Talking her into staying awake… demanding that Apophis stop torturing her… if I had have gone with her to the ring transport when we had the chance…" Teal'c trailed off and Daniel swallowed the fork full her had in his mouth.

"Don't dwell on what you should or shouldn't have done, you kept Sam alive and brought her back. She is alive and that is all that should matter right now," Daniel observed and Teal'c put a fork of the pie into his mouth. Daniel and Jack can both tell that Teal'c is mauling it all over.

Hammond set his fork down just as Jack finished his Jell-o, after a few more minutes the PA came on.

"SG1 and General Hammond to the Infirmary" came Dr. Fraiser's voice, wasting no time; all four stood up and headed over.

Once inside they all took note of Carter being asleep, Dr. Fraiser standing in front of the machines to look over everything on the screens before turning around to see the four men. "Major Carter is doing well, she will have to stay in here for about two weeks" Dr. Fraiser said.

"Thank you Doctor" Hammond said, Dr. Fraiser and him both went over to her desk to discuss things further. O'Neill walked down the left side of her bed, Teal'c went around the right side and Daniel followed after Teal'c.

Jack lightly placed his right hand onto her right hand, and then slid his fingers around hers to hold her hand; the three of them noticed that some color had returned to her face. Her features showing she's relaxed, content, not feeling any pain.

Standing there, watching Samantha sleep in her hospital bed. The men all feel at ease to know that everyone is safe and together again.

The End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, I wrote this to get into the groove for my upcoming SG1 story, however I feel I need more work to be done before I can go onto it. I do not dislike Teal'c or Carter, Carter is my favorite character actually. Please tell me of what you thought, I greatly appreciate ideas and suggestions. Sinse this I have had two other SG1 dreams and may write the one into a fanfic.

Started: Saturday January. 3rd, 2009

Finished: Monday January. 5th, 2009 7:38p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
